those under the moon light
by dust wolf
Summary: kagome is a wolf demon Hinata is a dog demon now what do you get when you mix in naruto and the other suvere saske with they pink banshe and blond banshe aso know as ino and sarkra are on his team there are out of chaternes in this if you don't like that you dont have to read and threre might be a shinoxkagome


Those under the moon light

Author note this is my first fan fic and i do not own naruto or inuyasha or any anther manga or amie

Rating is lemon, vilonce

crsover is Naruto and inuyasha

Kagome is a full blood wolf demon i thout you should know

Prolage

(with kogame )

as she was walking arond the village she was walked by the acadame wich woud be starting in a few weeks this was her first year going to the ninja acadamey wich she knew was goning to be fun but she hated villagers becuse they were alweys piking on the a boy her age that they thout was a demon thats why she would alweys wore her houde with the houd up so no one could see her ears or her hair becuse if they did they would pick on her but it semmed to be more older vilagers to her thouts that piked on the boy from what she heard (her ears are like inuyashas but hers are black instade of white) her hiar is balckish red withe reaven bule tips she aslo wore bandeges on her fore head so no one coud see her famlys clan simlbe that made them deamons more spcificaly wolf demons her markings are a garyish black paw pirint that looked like a wolfs paw with red tips. on each of her cheakes was a blueish gary marcks (like shoshowmaru has not shure if corect speling) as she keept walking she saw a litte mob forming and beating on a britgh blond boy by the looks of it the blond was just going to take it she was about to intavene when the croud just brork aprt and left she whent to the blond and asked if he was alright (from narutos point of veiw rember kogame dose not know his name yet) yes i am alghrit as he looked in to her blueish red eys (reminder she is a demon) i just need to get banged up when he said that she took out a litte frist aid kit that she shemed to cary with her self he winced at the sting he got form the medacine that she gust put on his wound then he noteced her looking for any more wounds when she did not see any she stood up and gave him a hand up kogame asked him "why the viagers were atacing him?" "i have no idea why they hate me so much" naruto said "ok i got to get going" kogame said but naruto asked "what is your name" (kogames pov) my name is kagmome his(she was goning to say her last name but decided agenst it) "just call me kagome" kogames said agein "alrit" narto ansered "and what is yours" kagome asked him "my name is naruto uzumaki" naruto ansered "well good seeing you and i hope to see you agein" kagome said and with that she was off to her home to train and work on her tailjutsu as well as her demonic jutsus wich she wanted to master and she knew that in till the acadamey started she coud not lean any ninjutsu becuse of her famlys rulues she kept traning so she could keep up with some of the others in her class in ninjutsu she would keep training trying to get beter at evevry thing that she could whail not in the ninja acadamy but when she was there she would lean as much as posable by the time she had goting home it was lunch time so she whent in and had lunch with her famliy (time skip 2 weeks)

finaly the acadamey starts today as she got up that was the only thing beside breakfast wich was eggs and bacon after she was done she started walkinng to the acadamy it didin't talk her long to reach the ninja acadamy then she had to find her class she keep going from class rome to class rome shurching for her name on the class shet uintill she hit the last rome she oppened it and walked in her sensai was intrudicing him self to the class when she came in and he said my name is irika and you must be kogame higurashi of the selo clan she noded yes please find a seat please she went to the back of the class room and sat down by her self so no would stare at her from behind her and her sensai started there leason as the class started to go by she knew that one of her class mates was also a demon but she was unshure whoe it was but she knew that whoe ever it was was a dog demon a nobale demon clan like hers but with one mager difrence the amount of power the clans had it was massif wolf deomons like her held huge massive amonts of power while dog demons held power but it was more conceled well that what she knew was told any what back to lisinin to her semsai was teaching about chikra control and basicke jutsu like the body fliker and others that will be on the fineil exames befor anyone knew it it was lunch time and they were dismised to go eat kogame whent out of the class room and found a tree to eat in she had what her mom had packed her that morning it was rice with porke and bqq beef wial she was eating she notieced that there was a blond boy with a raven hiaired gril she reaconinized bothe one was hintia one of class mates and the other was naruto he was also in her class but what supried her was that they where kising (hinta pov 20 minits early)

"hey naruto what are you doing dring lunch" hinta said what about as naruto wispered in her ear and she blushed and said "behind the school in 20 minites naruto and we can have as much fun as we can" hinta wispered back to him he noded and they contuned in till the lunch bell then they waked out of the class room hand in hand and wnent behinde the school where they where ablivose to kogame in the tree right above them as they started to kiss (warning this part might have lemomne) as there kiss intensifed there tonges batteled for sepremice noruto put his hands up hintais shirt and started to masage her boobs hintai moned in pleasher they contuned to kiss then naruto broke the kiss and kissed her neak and contuned down wards towreds her boobes he lifted her shirt so he could kiss and lick her boobes and she moened with evrer kiss was he gave her was plashable to not only her but also to him as he broke the kiss withe her luches boobes he kissed her lipes agen then they realized that was almot time for class to begen agen so they broke and naruto helped hintai put her shirt and her bra back on and they walked back to the class (kogames pov) what the fuck happened did i just see that oh shit i need to get back to calss hould it how did i not notice that hintai was the dog deomon how did she not sence it whial they where making out and howe the hell could I wach that like a pirvert this school year was going to be intresting that was shure (time skip 1 year) (kogames pov) it is hard to belive its been one hole year and the finals are only a cople of days from now and our seansai said to take the day before the teast off and study for it

- clif hanger am i nice or what please read and review neaxt time the exames the new sensai and she is what naruto

chapter 1

atothers note i do not own inuasha or narto or any other anime or manga that i might use

Rating is lemome, vilonce

crsover is Naruto and inuyasha

(chapter 1 the exames the new sensai and she is what naruto)

(kagomes pov) it is time for the geine exames today we go from being acadamy students to posable geine it is time to get to schol swete her mom caled yes mom i am going as she ran out the door and tordards the acadame as she entered the calss room she went to the spot that she noramal sat at it and whated for the day to begien and the last day that i can hang out with my frends after i become a nija the hokage will want me as his persanale bodey gard do to them knowing i am a demon if he does not do that i will be sipriesed and what team i will be put on and whoe be my teamates as long as i don't get stuck with that stupid sauske when is that dam teast going to start class will start now there sensai said for the teast you have to prafome the sowde clone jutsu the replacement jutsu and last transformatoin jutsu and the teast will happen in the that room as iraka pointed to the class room right next to theres this teast will be n alfabatic order so first up is shino abraira then it will contine in till we are done thean you will be asined to a teame and a knew sensai lets get started than as she wated for name to be called she let her mind wander till hinita sat down next to kogame and she asked kogame "if she could sence if she was preagnet" kogame tilted her to the side and asked "why do you whant to know if you are pregnet" hinitai "whial um i haven't had my monthly thing yet and it is over a month since i was soposto" "ok i see if i can't sense anything" kogame said "thank you" hinita said kogame said "do you whant suger coted or not" hinita siad "not suger coted please kogame" kogame said "well you are pregnet hinata" kogame higurashi it is your turn to take the teast she walked down thinking how those two did the dirty deed with out any one taking notice when ever you are ready she filliped throw the necacere hand signs to praform the jutsu on the teast wich she pased with ease when she reterned to her seat hinata was still there kogame sat down and said "have you told naruto yet" she shook her head no "ok so whoe elese knows about this" kogame asked no one beside you she finaly said iraka came backe into the class room and strted to read names of the peppole on teames team 7 is kogome,hinata,and naruto your sensai is kakashi teame 8 is saske,ino,and sarkra and your sansai is guy now it is time for lunch you will meat your new sensai after lunch as they left for lunch kagome went over to naruto and asked him and hinitai to join her for luch so they could get to know each other ok they ansered as they walked out of the class room and she whent to the tree that she nomale eat in and they asked hown long she has been eating here kogame since the biging of the school year she ansered so you have seen us making out evere lunch time sine t-the be-ing of the year hinata stutered out kogome noded her head ow so are you going to tell naruto about that thing we talked abot hinita asked no it up to you to tell him kogame ansered tell who what come on tell me whats going on here nrauto shouted hinta taped him on the sholder and wispered in his ear and he shouted your what and she shly ansered i am pregnt with our chiled srorry to intrupt you two but we shold get back to class to meat our seansai they walked back to the class room and they whated for there sensai and wated till naruto got fed up and decided to prank there sansai by placing a chock brord eraseer in betwen the door and the wall naruto you shoulden't do that besides do you think he is going to fall for that he is a jonei after kogame said that a hand griped the door and a head pocked in and the eraser fell on his head and he said i hate you meat me on the rofe in five minits and with that he disapered and kogome and the reast of teme 7 went out throw the windo and up to the roof when they got there kikasi was wating aw good your hear so shal we beging with intruductuons your name what you likes dislikes are your dreames and plans for the fucher why don't you start off kaogaome asked my name is kakasi haikata my likes are many i don't have any dislikes my dreames are none of your bisnies same as my fucher it is none of your bisnies you blonde my name is naruto uzumaki my likes are my girl friend hinata and raming my dream is to sample every raming avalable and to be a kind and lovin father the last part no one but hinata heard as he wispered in her ear and what i whant to do in the fucher is be the beast hokage and husben and i have one last thing hinta huga as he got done on one knee will you marry me evevry one was shocked by what naruto just said evan kakashi hinita naruto said are you there she thean blinked and smiled yes naruto i will mary you (a/n i thout i shold let you know that they are at an appreat age for marrige) naruto shouted for glee i hate to brist you bulbe but this will have to whait till ever one has propale intutude your selfs now you with the blueish red eyes my name is kogame higurashi i like hunting, traning, and my frends my dislike are fanboys and raming my dreams are to privet to talk about as for my fucher i wish to tame my iner demon and why i woud want that is so that i don't kill any one preches to me ok last one my name is hinata hyuga i like naruto and i like to tran,with naruto my dislikes are not a hole lot my dreames is to be a happy mother (wich she wispered in narutos ear) and to control my iner demon as for the fucher i am looking ford to geting marred to naruto kakashis thouts i have a hiper blond raming lover and he is in love then i have the blueish blood red eyeed wolf demones and last i have the dog demones that is to get marred you all are unike in your own way so we will meat tomrow at traning gronds 7 for traning what sort of traning kikasi sensai survival traning oh yea befor i forget dont eat breakfeast tomorw see you with that he disapired in a poof of smoke kogme walked off tordes her home but feling varry uneasy when she got there she could smell alot of blood when she opened the door the smeel hit her head as she rushed in only to see her intier (koagomes atopted) famly dead from what looked like fire but that was inposable no one was alowed to use ninjutsu when on there land yet some one had whoe ever did had a filmiler sent that sent shiverers down her spine it was the smell of death mixed with a hint of ash and smoke she knew then that it had not been a niniga that did this but a demon dragon then she reconized the sent as her brothers she could not belive it yet when she looked around the room there was no sign of her brothers body then she noticed a note on the table if was from her now hated brother she piked it up and it read sister i know that thease humans are not our real parents and they still have the adocite to say that the clan forbides us from doing ningitsu that is why i killed them but i know this to sister that we are not achaly brtother sister but you probly knew that a long time ago after today i am staying in my demon from good luck sister please figive the unfigiveable and do not go down the road of hate and revenge becuse of me i will alweys love you love souta you idit she siad to her self as she left from that place to her apartment wich she had gust started reanting no less thean an hour or two ago she went back there to confront them and move out of the hose that she had once caled home then she heard a loud shoutcome from the hocoges ofice that siad **SHE IS WHAT NARUTO **and then anothere loud shout that siad **YOUR WHAT HINATA **she knew that naruto and hinata had jut told there parints or in narutos case his father she was glad that she didint have to dale with the two loud voices but she was goning to her about it tomorow (team 8 pov) no no this suckes as his two fangirails where shouting who was the beast for his love not to menchion there seninsai was inase or he thout his sansai was becuse he incoraged the girls to tell the one they loved they loved him wich leads us back to the two fan girils arguing when they heard they houkage shout **SHE IS WAHT NARUTO **then they heard anther shot that said **YOUR WHAT HINATA **- clif hanger am i nice or what please read and review neaxt time the weding,kikashes teast,the misson, and you are ?

chapter 2

atothers note i do not own inuasha or narto or any other anime or manga that i might use

Rating is lemome, vilonce

crsover is Naruto and inuyasha

(chappter 2 the weding,kikashes teast,the misson, and you are ? ) (part 1)

(pov ? falsh back) dauhater you and your husbaned to be and your frends will be going to antoher contry to east I belive they will make porful aleys and we can trad with them yes father she ansered as they bored the ship she waved good bye to her father it woud take a month to get there ether by ship or apa (falsh back end) as she looked at the contry ahad of them they wounded what they would find (hokages pov in the villige hiden in the leaves) it is time to mary those two as he walked in to the hall where the saramone would take place he was going to mary hinata hyuga to naruto uzumaki they had planed this weding for about hafe a month and it was fanialy ready and they were about to get marred so he started seeing as naruto and hinata were there as well as there temate and the hyuga clan the sararmone started with there vowes than moved on to the egstangin of the rings(this is a hummen weding not demon) and than minto said "you are now husbend and wife" with that said every one cheared and congraglated the new copple aftera few houers the hokage told them to meat up at traing ground 7 tomorow to be givean a misson that kakashia would tell them about in the mornig at 6:00 i will be seeing you guys later till then (time skipe 1 day kogames pov) well time to get going to meat up with kikakasi at traing ground 7 but why did he have to chose such an early time yea shure deamons dont need much sleep but still why did he have to pick such an early time i hate mornings oh how will i tocher kakashi when he gets there well i can think about that when he gets here soon naruto and hinta shoude than a copple of houres past and then fanilay kikashi show with a frendly yo and than started telling that they would have a teast to see if you pass you are then geine but chanes off failing are 66% so only 3 teams will pass the reast will be seant back to the acadamy now for your teast is to recreave these bells as he said that he helad up two bells and said that the one that douesint will be tied to one of those three post and they will miss lunch and be sent back to the acadamy now are you three ready set go and with that evrone vanished (ovaral pov) kogame was the first to strick fighting hand to hand with kikashi with a right hock that was easaly doged and contered with a kick to the side wich was blocked and was folled up by a left hock wich was doged as well as her other two temates whoched on the side lines waching and whating to strick like kogame had told them to strick one she had him destrackted and she also told not to strick in till it was at least a minite into her batte it was almost time for them to strick kakasi was distrakted with kogame and the fighting narurto and hinata struck and kakasi could not react fast enofe to stop them from taking the two bells from him and kogame stoped and said "kakasi we beat your teast on taem work and i dont care if you tie me up and eat your lunch in front of me becuse demons dont need to eat as often as hummens so go for it" kakashi gust looked at her and he could not belive that they did not fall for his trick "yes you pass i will see you at the brige cloest to the the sotheren gate till then" and he pofed out and they loked at each other and naruto and hinata held hand and whent back to there place to have some "fun" and kogame to tran with her dimonic jutsus including her favorarate one the iron reaper stoul stealer (time skipe 1 weak thank naruto for his inpacince yes the land of waves misson) come on i want an misson not this kiddey stuff naruto iarka yelled you are new genie so you will get d ranked in tell the hokage deeames it necacery there there its ok i will giveing team ranked escort misson "who are we proticting a princes a lord" narto askd one minite and he will be brout in soon the door to the office opened to reavile a drink old mad with a botte in his hand and he said my name is tuzune i am a master brige bilder i need to he stoped looked at who was sopostate to gard him and he shouted stupid kids that who is escroting me than kagome walked up to him and wispered so only he could hear and said this you may not belive this but me and that other girl are full blood demons and she is pragnet so i sugest not pissing off ether one off us they way it sounded to him it was to nice and sweet to not to mess with them tkean kikasi brork the silince that had filled the room and said meat me at the front gate in two hours and they went to pack for the mison that would take a week or more soon they at the gate and the last one at the gate was kakasi and soon they were on there way to the land of waves as they where whalking along kogome and kakasi noteiced a small pouldele in the road when it has not raind in two weeks and the day was bright and shiny not to menchon that koame could smell poisen comimg from the litte puddle then suldnly chains wapted around kikasi and tore him to bits then they whent for tuzzina only to be stopted by one of kogome calld out demon art lightning bluet (A/N this is from seson 2 when inuashas battels reaqotsa) all the saw was ecicty biliding up around kogame moth and she shot off three bultes of what looked litning and it was fast the enamy barly had time to doge but do to how close they where to the bulets of elctrity they where stunted and then kikasi came out of where he was and said cangagalations to kogame and naruto and hinta for proting the brige bilder and then tied up the two chunines from the hiden mist villagy know as the demon brothers the tuzzana said "why did you let these brats fight instide you kakashi ?" i wanted to see who they were after a ninja vs ninja or where they tagating you the brige bilder ?" evrerthig went selent and kakashi whated for a reply and then hinta said "this is out our skill range we are gene we dont have enoffe xeprince to tacke on enamy nija " I agre with hinta-hime (1) we are inexpcperinced in fighting nija" said narto "we can conte but they will seand oher but this time it will be a jonine" said kogme they all noded understanding form her they wold have to team up to stay eqeal "with out kogame or hinta going it to there true frome's from what kogame said nether can fuly contrualy there true fromes" said kakasi both hinta and kogame noded and said we might atack you do to us not having cntrole overe our other hafe" and with that said they contine on tords the land of waves they soon got to water that separated the land of fire from land of waves (part 2 zuba atakcts)


End file.
